


Looking at the Future, Focused on the Past

by nervouswritting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Person, M/M, Multi, Sorta rencarntion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: Alexander does his stupid duel, dies, then wakes up in modern times with no memories of said modern times. Everyone else is alive and well, with no memories of their time as revolutionaries. Alexander has to convince them he's not insane and try to live in this messed up, technological world.





	Looking at the Future, Focused on the Past

The year was 1804, and I was at a duel. Not such a good idea, especially now that I know the outcome of this duel. At said duel, I was to receive the bullet that was to end my life. But, that’s not exactly what happened. I was shot and paralyzed. Then died a day later. Except I didn’t. I closed my eyes and when I opened then I was in an office. Turns out to be my office, but I didn’t know that at the time. I decided the best course of action was to figure out what I knew and save being confused for later.   
“I am alive. I am in an office. In this is a desk, a chair, a weird gray box thing, and tons of portraits.”  
Good, I can speak. On closer inspection, I founded that one of the portraits was a mirror. I still looked the same for the most part. I looked a lot younger than the last time I saw myself. I decided I looked around twenty-five, and to get better conformation on my age later. I also noted, I didn’t look like I was about to die. Okay, I didn’t look like I was about to die from internal bleeding. I did however look like hunger, dehydration, or sleep deprivation could get me at any moment. The other portraits were actually portraits, except for a few, not mirrors. The few were drawings of turtles, obviously by John Laurens. Wait, those are most certainly Laurens’s. That must mean, a joyous smiled formed on my face, he’s here. Alive. I will find him, soon. I must. But first I looked at the other portraits on the desk. One was of a doppelganger of Laurens and myself. No, that’s Laurens. I mean if I have a drawing of his, then it must be him. If I’m alive then, he would be too. One of the other portraits is of Lafayette, Mulligan, Laurens, myself, and Burr, who is standing awkwardly in the corner. That’s just like Burr, I thought smiling returning ever so slightly. The last, and most surprising, was a portrait that kept changing every few seconds. That one threw me for a lope. I had to accept it and just concentrate on the portraits themselves. One had the backs of Jefferson and Madison and me flipping them off. I smiled again. The next one had Eliza and Maria. They were holding hands. Kind of odd but, I couldn’t dwell on it because the next portrait. It was of me and Laurens. I quickly grabbed the magic box thing and hugged it to my chest, my face turned beet red. How did I display this! I looked around the room nervously, of course no one was in there. I sighed in relief. I wasn’t about to let Laurens die. Before I could destroy the box, a weird tingling sensation started on my right thigh. This also when I noticed my clothing. But even the dark green suit couldn’t surprise me at that point, and I instead reached into my pocket and pulled another magic box. This one was a lot smaller than the other one I’d been dealing with up to this point. It vibrated and had a little light flashing every few moments. I looked the box over and noticed a button on its side. I pushed the button in and the screen lit up. It silently toke me to a page with different numbers on it, which I guessed was a password screen. I toke a guess and clicked on the numbers corresponding with my birthday. Yes! I was allowed in! Next, I was at a screen with a conversation but, through text. I looked at the person I was talking to. It said “My Dearest, Laurens” with a comma after dearest. The most recent message was from Laurens.   
He said “Alexander, where are you?! Thomas has been here for a half hour! If you don’t get home soon, I think I might actually kill him.”  
I clicked the white bubble it was all I could figure to do, and started to type out “Address?”  
I didn’t want to lose Laurens again. The magic box vibrated.   
“How do you not re- you know, I don’t think I want to know. It’s on 4th.On the corner. Third floor. Last apartment on the left. You have 5 minutes till I kick Thomas out of our house.”   
“Okay, I’ll be there”  
I got up from the chair and ran to the door of the office. I slammed the door open and started down the hallway. It opened up into a larger room. This room had a large glass door and about ten chairs. In my haste, I didn’t realize there was also a desk and office chair in this room. I also didn’t see someone sat in this chair. That is until a voice called out to me. One I knew.  
“Mr. Hamilton, are you going home for the day?”  
“John Jay?”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Since when did you work for me?”  
“Mr. Hamilton, I’ve worked for you for three years, sir.”   
“Well, you did only write five essays.”  
”Excuse me, sir?”  
“Nothing. You wouldn’t know how to get to my house from here, would you?”   
“Sir, you live a block up the road.”   
“Really?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Okay I’m heading home then.”   
“See you tomorrow, sir.”  
”Okay.”  
And with that I exited what I soon learned to be my very own law office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess and feel free to comment down below. I'd love to hear feedback. My tumblr is lockupyourdaughtersandfrenchmen so if you have any serious yelling to do or just want to chat about this thing, go right on ahead.


End file.
